I Just Wanted Ice Cream
by CauseImFearless
Summary: Caitlyn wasn't a fan of Connect Three. But their not the way she thought they were. Especially Nate. She never knew it was that easy to fall for someone. But Nate isn't just anyone. He's Nate. Naitlyn!


**Yay! I found this chapter I wrote a few months back. I know it isn't that good. But hopefully you'll like it (: check out my other story too! Marys Another Cinderella Story!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Camp Rock.**

I Just Wanted Ice Cream

"Remind me why we're getting Ice Cream again." Caitlyn asked, wiping her forehead. The LA sun was beating down on them and the sky was only slightly cloudy. So naturally it was extremely hot. Mitchie sighed. "It's summer. Summer isn't complete without ice cream." Caitlyn laughed and pulled her curly hair back from her face to hold it in a ponytail. She fanned her neck with her hand.

"With this heat, the ice cream is going to melt before I even get the chance to lick it," she complained. Mitchie laughed. "I know…" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at her. "You know? Then what was the point in coming here? Mitchie, I'm melting!" Mitchie cleared her throat, suddenly jittery and nervous.

"It's kind of… uh. Connect Three related." Caitlyn paused for a moment, staring at Mitchie before bursting out into loud fits of laughter. "I knew it! I just _knew _it was Connect Three related! Mitchie, there's like one chance in a million, in a _trillion, _that Connect Three will come here." Caitlyn shook her head, still giggling slightly.

The two girls were now walking through the carpark of the ice cream parlor. Mitche shook her head, acting offended. "This is Connect Three's favorite ice cream parlor, mind you. Just to be in a place where they once sat eating ice cream…" Mitchie blushed furiously.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and patted her friend's back comfortingly. "I really wonder why I'm friends with you sometimes…" Caitlyn teased. "Just because you're not a fan of Connect Three doesn't mean I can't be!" Mitchie argued accusingly. She pushed open the white cowboy style doors to the parlor and walked in, Caitlyn following suit.

"I mean, what's so great _about _them? Their music—it doesn't _speak. _It's like they're singing when their actually not." Caitlyn rambled off. Mitchie paused midway through ordering her ice cream. "You do know that makes no sense, right?"

Caitlyn groaned and leaned against the ice cream cooler, crossing her arms across her chest. "It _does. _They don't mean what they sing. What's the point in music if you don't mean it?" Mitchie smiled teasingly at Caitlyn before continuing her order. "Not this again Caitlyn! You've said it only—"

"A hundred times I know!" Caitlyn finished Mitchie's sentence impatiently. "They just don't know how lucky they are to have what they have…"

Mitchie nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Should I get chocolate dressing? Or sprinkles?" Caitlyn turned her head to Mitchie. "Are you even listening?"

Mitchie reached over and grabbed her ice cream cone, muttering a quick thank you. "Yes I am, but I'm still hardcore Connect Three all the way." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and stood up, turning around to order her ice cream.

"Right, Mitchie. Anyway, cookies and cream please."

…

"Round two!" Mitchie giggled, hopping up and heading to the counter. Caitlyn laughed and hopped up next to her, cradling her half eaten ice cream cone, which was dripping melted cookies and cream.

"No, Mitchie! That is way too much ice cream for one day."

Mitchie turned and pouted at her. "But I want—"

"OH MY GOD." A girl behind them screamed and started shrieking at the top of her lungs. Caitlyn and Mitchie jumped. "What the—" Caitlyn started, but her voice was soon drowned out by the sounds of other girls in the parlor screaming, including Mitchie. Caitlyn winced and dropped her cone. "Oh great. There goes my—" Caitlyn started when Mitchie shook Caitlyn suddenly. "What?"

Mitchie grabbed her hand, still giggling and together with all the people pouring out of the doors they flooded out into the carpark. "Mitch! What is going on!" Caitlyn shouted above the noise, before she stopped short.

In front of her was a huge, a _huge, _bus. And staring down at her were three blown up faces of Connect Three. In front of her was a tour bus. Connect Three's tour bus. "You've got to be kidding me." She whispered as she looked to her left.

Right next to her was the door to the tour bus. By then, all the girls were crowding around the tour bus. There were small girls sitting on their parents shoulders, others clutching each other excitedly. A few had their phones out and were snapping pictures. Others were checking their make up in their pocket mirrors.

They were all pushing forward and crushing Mitchie and Caitlyn against the wall of the tour bus. "Ugh! Mitch, I hate you!" Caitlyn cried. Mitchie wasn't paying attention to her. She squeezed Caitlyn's hand excitedly. "Ow! Mitch you just cracked my—"

Then, the door swung open. Caitlyn immediately winced. The air was filled with shrieks. "Shane! Nate! Jason!"

"I'm going to die!" Caitlyn screamed dramatically. "And no, it's not because their here! It's because your screaming so loud!" A few people stopped screaming and stared at her before turning their attention to the door.

One by one, the members of Connect Three stepped out of the bus, each one inducing loud screams from every girl in the parking lot. Soon, the three of them were surrounded by girls, and Caitlyn, together with Mitchie, were pushed forward.

"What's up!" Jason called out to the crowd, followed by the loud sighs of mesmerized girls. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and craned her neck to see how big the crowd was. It was big. And in the distance she could see more girls running towards the tour bus. She had nowhere to escape, especially since she was at the very front. And Mitchie was squeezing her hand so hard she was sure her blood circulation was cut off.

"Shane!" Mitchie semi screamed, reaching her hand out. Caitlyn groaned… and then she paused. She could hear the faint sounds of a young girl crying loudly. She was shrieking. But it wasn't the same as every other girl. This girl was crying. Badly.

Caitlyn struggled to turn her head to see the girl. And there she saw her. A young nine year old girl who was sitting on the carpark right in the middle of the road. Her ice cream cone was on the road and she was clutching her knee, which was bleeding.

Caitlyn gasped. The girl must have been pushed down while everyone was rushing to the tour bus. "Mitchie! We need to help her!" Caitlyn shouted. Mitchie turned to her, a look of confusion on her face. "Who?"

Caitlyn groaned in frustration and pointed above the heads of fans to the girl. "_Her!_" Mitchie bit her lip and turned back to Shane, Nate and Jason, who were walking towards them. "Five more minutes!"

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes angrily and raised her hand. "Seriously, what's so good about Connect Three?" She screamed. Suddenly, everyone around her froze, turning their heads in shock to the source of the voice.

Caitlyn felt herself blush and she turned her head, only to make eye contact with Nate, who was staring at her with an amused expression his face. He smiled slightly at her. Caitlyn looked away and dropped her arms. "Caitlyn! What did you just do?" Mitchie whispered fervently.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Excuse me," she called and fought her way through the crowd. She could feel a pair of eyes on her back the whole time. She finally managed to stumble out of the crowd and she headed over to the girl.

The whole time, Caitlyn could hear the footsteps of the crowd a few steps behind her. She finally reached the girl and bent down, smiling gently at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she slowly helped the girl stand up. "No…" She whimpered, rubbing at her eyes. "What's your name?" Caitlyn asked as she bent down to observe the cut. "M…Mia." The girl whispered. "Well, Mia. Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" Mia nodded timidly.

Caitlyn smiled and attempted to stand up. Suddenly she slipped on the ice cream. "Ah! I didn't know the ground was wet!" Caitlyn laughed. Pretty soon, the two of them were laughing loudly. Giggling in the middle of the car park. "Oh gosh I can't even help myself."

Caitlyn laughed as she attempted to stand up, which was difficult because she had scraped a bit of her hands.

"Here," someone said, offering their hand to her. "Oh thanks," Caitlyn grabbed the hand appreciatively as she stood up. "Oh sorry, I must have gotten blood on your hands I—" Caitlyn started before she looked up.

"Oh." She dropped her hand and looked away. "Thanks, Nate." She couldn't believe it. She was talking to Nate of Connect Three. The guy she hated so much. The guy she snubbed just five minutes ago. The guy she… the guy who smiled at her even when she was mean to him. Why did she hate him again?

"No problem." He smiled at her and bent down. Caitlyn looked at him for a minute before glancing around them. "Where's everyone?" She asked as she bent down next to him. "Oh Shane and Jason got them all in the parlor. Hey, what's your name?" Nate asked.

He lifted Mia up into his arms. "Mia." She whispered shyly. She must be a Connect Three fan, Caitlyn thought. "Well, Mia. Where's your mom?" Mia blushed and looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled encouragingly at her. "Go on, he won't bite."

"I… I walked here from my house. My mom allowed me." Caitlyn laughed. "Okay, I'll get you home. C'mon put her down." She reached out and gently tugged at Nate's arms, before realizing she was actually touching him.

She quickly pulled her hands away, turning her head the moment she felt herself blush. Was it just her or did her heart just skip a beat? "Mia, where do you live?" Mia pointed down the street. "There." Caitlyn nodded.

"Alright, I'll walk you home." Nate gently set Mia down on the ground and grinned at Caitlyn. She smiled awkwardly. She wasn't quite used to this weird fluttering that her heart was doing. She'd never felt it before.

"It was nice meeting you, uh, Nate." Caitlyn nodded at him and smiled slightly. She leaned down and grabbed Mia's hand, turning in the direction of her house. "Wait up!" Nate called suddenly, rushing forward and grabbing Mia's other hand. "I'll come with you."

Caitlyn raised her eyebrows. "You'll come with us? Don't you have some concert you need to rush off to?" Nate shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, I'm allowed to live a little." Caitlyn laughed. "If you say so."

…

They had been walking for ten minutes. Caitlyn was laughing at Nate, who was telling her what they did on his tour bus. They were swinging Mia between the two of them. Mia broke free and began to run ahead.

"So you screamed?" Caitlyn giggled. "Aren't singers supposed to keep a tough image?" Nate shivered. "It was a scarecrow. Enough said."

Caitlyn shook her head. "You're so weird."

"Thank you." Nate bowed. "So… why did you, uh. You don't like us a lot do you?" Caitlyn bit her lip nervously. "Oh. That."

Nate squinted against the sky. "Yeah. That." Caitlyn stole a glance at him. "It's not that I don't like you. It's just… I don't know. Your music… it doesn't _speak. _I was kind of… angry that you were so famous just because you were playing music that didn't make _sense. _I'm not making any sense now either, am I?" Caitlyn asked.

Mia was running up ahead, observing an anthill in the grass. Caitlyn watched her as she squealed each time an ant came close to her. "No, no. you make sense."

Caitlyn looked at him in shock. "What?"

Nate nodded slowly. "You make sense. It doesn't seem it but… the Connect Three you see now. That isn't us. This—" He turned to smile at me. "The way I am now. This is us." Caitlyn furrowed her brow. She was confused. "I don't get you."

Nate chuckled. "Most people don't."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I still don't get you."

"What I'm saying, basically, is that… Connect Three. The music we're playing now isn't actually the music we write. We still write… we're just not permitted to sing it."

Caitlyn gasped. "What? Why?"

Nate shrugged. "It's not the sound the company is looking for. According to them, we have the looks, the ability to play instruments, the voice. We just don't write, don't make the _right _sound. So everyone is falling in love with the fake us."

Caitlyn frowned. "Wow. That is… I'm sorry I didn't know." Nate laughed. "What are you saying sorry for?" Caitlyn cleared her throat. "I don't know. I guess I was really Anti- Connect Three without knowing the real reason?"

"I forgive you." Nate smiled at her, a lopsided grin. Caitlyn shivered. What _was _this? She couldn't be falling for _him… _could she?

"What's it like? Knowing everyone is your fan but for all the reasons you hate?" Caitlyn asked, cocking her head to the side. "I don't know. It's been going on so long I've just become… numb to it already."

Caitlyn frowned. "Don't give up Nate." Nate chuckled. "I don't plan to." Caitlyn smiled. "Good. Because if you said you would, I was going to smack you." Nate gasped. "Scary." Caitlyn shrugged and grinned. "That's what I do."

"But seriously… don't give up. If you really mean what you mean about music… then don't give up. Surprise your fans. Perform an original song. Make it totally unplanned. No one will stop you. And if the fans fall in love with the new sound all over again… I'm sure the company will change their minds… I know I will."

Mia was running up the driveway now, turning and jumping. "I'm home!" Nate and Caitlyn laughed. "That was fast." Nate chuckled. He paused halfway up the driveway. He was grinning and his brown eyes shone. "Thanks."

Caitlyn shrugged nonchalantly, even though inside she felt like she was going to explode with all the butterflies in her stomach. "No problem… oh—Mitchie must be wondering where I am!" Caitlyn groaned and ran up to Mia, engulfing her in a hug.

"Feel better Mia." Then, lowering her voice, she whispered. "You've done a lot for me. Thanks." She jumped up, leaving a confused Mia and turning to face Nate. "So… I have to go." Nate laughed. "Me too."

The both of them exchanged quick goodbyes with Mia and turned to run down the sidewalk in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

…

"You got his number didn't you." Mitchie asked Caitlyn teasingly as they watched the tour bus pull out. Shane was waving through the window, making a 'call me' sign to Mitchie. "I don't even _want _to know." Caitlyn added, then laughed when she saw Jason pop out and wave.

"Oh, and what about you and Nate?" Mitchie asked as Caitlyn waved at Nate, who was also looking out the window.

"We… met through a certain someone," Caitlyn said before turning around to face the ice cream parlor.

Mitchie laughed. "Oh really." Caitlyn nodded. "Really." Suddenly, her phone buzzed and Caitlyn flipped it open, a smile lighting up her face when she saw that she had a message from Nate. They had exchanged numbers just before they left. Next to Caitlyn, Mitchie was also furiously texting. Caitlyn smiled. Mitchie must have been testing Shane. She turned her attention back to her phone screen.

From: Nate  
Time: 2.30pm

_I never did get your name, Ms. What's so good about Connect Three. _

Caitlyn smiled.

To: Nate  
Time: 2.31pm

**My name's Caitlyn. **

She tapped her phone impatiently as she waited for a reply. Finally, her phone buzzed.

From: Nate  
Time: 2.35 pm

_That's a nice name. It suits you. _

Caitlyn was beaming now.

To: Nate  
Time: 2.36pm

**How flattering. **

From: Nate  
Time: 2.38

_I meant it. Thanks for today. I really needed that time with you. I'll call you soon. Stay Caitlyn and don't change. Nate._

Caitlyn bit her lip excitedly and turned to Mitchie. She stuffed her phone into her pocket and grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"C'mon! Didn't you say you wanted Round Two?"

**That was it! Hopefully you liked it! Please review! It makes me smile. (:**

**Love  
CauseImFearless**


End file.
